


Anchor

by setoatem96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Breast Fucking, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Tit Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: Erwin likes Levi's chest. Like rreeeeealllyy likes it.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Anchor

On the way back from an Intel expedition, Erwin became certain that cadet uniform was not as thick and supportive as it should be. He stared at a drenched, dishevelled Levi. To anyone else, Levi probably looked like a really pissed off cat that had been accidentally left out in the rain for too long. But not to him, he internally groaned. It wasn't the first time he had seen Levi soaking wet and covered in a concoction of mud and blood. But the effects it had on the older man became more and more intense each time. Even with his jacket and gear on, Erwin could see protruding goose bumps forming on the smaller man's skin, he could see the outline of Levi's abdominal muscles, and worst of all, to Erwins complete demise, he could see Levi's nipples standing, tall and erect, they were practically piercing through the fabric. Erwin wanted nothing more to clamp his teeth down hard on them and listen to the beautiful noises that would come out of Levi if he did so. Levi's body was so sensitive, particularly his nipples, and Erwin relished in this. 

"Erwin, are you listening to me?" Erwin gulped, startled by the smaller man's sudden deep voice. Levi rolled his eyes and tutted.

"Yes, yes. Of course. That sounds fine." 

"You have absolutely no idea what I just said, typical." Erwinplaced his hand apologetically on the smaller man's shoulder. "You seem in deep thought, is everything all right?"

A blush spread across Erwins face. Levi arched an eyebrow before smirking.

"I'm fine." Erwin cleared his throat. 

\-------

When they had reached Erwins quarters, Erwin was practically stripping him before they had even closed the door behind them.

"I fucking knew it." Levi commented. "You're so predictable." Erwin ripped off Levi's jacket and threw it across the other side of the room, his hands desperately ran up and down the smaller man's body, gripping at the wet dress shirt before sinking his teeth down onto the crook of Levi's neck. 

"Shut up." He mumbled against the skin between his teeth. Levi hissed. Erwins hands fumbled with Levi's maneuver gear, cursing under his breath about how it was taking so god damn long. Levi's hands travelled up to assist him, unbuckling various belts and straps hastily. Levi let out a groan of relief as the uncomfortable wet shirt was removed from his skin. 

"Ugh that's so much better. Felt so fucking gross." He mumbled to himself. Erwin was pushing him back against the bed and took no time in peeling Levi's soaked, trousers off and yanking his muddy boots off, throwing them down on the floor with a thud. Erwins eyes were back on Levi's nipples again, he licked his lips. Levi muttered something about Erwin being a old pervert but Erwin took no notice. He took the excited nub between his fore finger and thumb and pinched down, hard. Levi bit down on his lip, his hips bucked forward involuntarily. 

"You're so sensitive here. I love it." Erwins other hand followed suit, pinching and squeezing Levi's nipples relentlessly. Levi squirmed beneath him. "I love your nipples." Erwin cooed. "Seeing them through your shirt got my cock so hard." Levi blushed intensely, even after all this time he was still taken a back by how shamelessly forward the older man was. Levi's fists gripped the bed sheets. 

"Do you like it when I play with your nipples?" Erwin asked.

"Don't be such a weirdo." Erwin tugged harshly, causing Levi to let out an obscene yelp. His eyes travelled down to Levi's cock, that lay hard and twitching against his toned abdomen. "Aren't you gonna get naked too? You'll catch a cold if you stay-" 

Erwin lowered his head down and took the sensitive flesh on Levi's chest in his mouth without much warning. Levi's head slammed back against the mattress with a groan. Erwin hummed against Levi's nipples, running his tongue up and down causing the man beneath him to shudder. Levi's hands gripped Erwins head, he wasn't necessarily sure if he was trying to push the older man off of him, or if he was gripping him to make sure Erwin was as close as possible, teasing all his sensitive sweet spots. Erwin pulled back from Levi's chest with a trail of saliva connecting them. His large hands groped at Levi's chest, massaging his pectoral muscles roughly. 

"God I love your tits." 

Levi scoffed. "Don't call them that, pervert." 

Erwin leaned down to place a kiss on Levi's lips, which Levi accepted with out hesitation. Erwin smiled against Levi's mouth. 

"You love this pervert." 

"Yeah, yeah. Now get naked and stop teasing me." 

"You're so bossy..." Erwin complained but complied with his lover's request none the less, removing his clothing so he was stood towering over Levi, completely exposed. "Better?" Levi rolled his eyes. But Erwins hands were back on Levi's chest again. 

"Your persistent today." Levi remarked. Erwin nodded.

"Can't help it. Just look at you." Erwins fingers pinched Levi's nipples again. Levi let out a high pitched moan that went straight to Erwins cock. "You're so sensitive. Bet you could cum from just your nipples." Levi's body was beginning to tremble in arousal and anticipation, his cock was leaking against his stomach. 

"You're such a tease. It's annoying." Erwin laughed before leaning his body over to the chest of drawers beside the bed. He fumbled around for a brief few seconds before evidently finding what he was looking for. Levi sat up on his elbows and cocked an eyebrow, curious. Erwins large hands shoved him back down again. 

"I wanna try something.." Erwin began, his voice deep and full of arousal, demanding and authoritative in tone, it sent shivers down Levi's spine. Levi nodded sheepishly. "Just let me know if it's too much." 

Erwins fingers were back assaulting Levi's nipples again, he whined, oversensitive and his cock was aching to be touched, but he wouldn't dare do it without the approval of the older man on top of him. The warmth of Erwins fingers were placed with something cold, alot tighter and foreign. Levi hissed but the sensation went straight to his cock. Levi looked up and watched the older man carefully placing tight clamps down on his nipples, his brows were furrowed and he was staring at Levi intently, waiting on the smaller man's reaction. The two clamps were connected by a small metal chain, it was cold against Levi's chest. Erwin tugged on it, causing the pressure against Levi's nipples to become more intense. 

"Shit!" Levi moaned. Erwin smirked.

"They look so good on you, Levi. Your tits look so pretty like this. All needy and swollen. Drives me fucking crazy." 

Levi's breathing was erratic and heavy, he watched Erwin pour copious amounts of lube on his own cock, massaging and pumping it before he spread the remainder of the oil across Levi's chest. 

"I wanna fuck your chest." 

Levi's eyes practically rolled back into his skull when he heard Erwin speak in that low, lust filled voice. Levi found himself being yanked down the bed. The older man straddled his chest, positioning his lover between his thighs. Erwins hands gripped Levi's forearms and crossed them over on another. 

"Yeah, like that good boy. Squeeze your tits together for me like that." Levi complied, groaning as Erwin began to thrust against his chest. He could feel Erwins thick, hot, pulsating hot cock against his sensitive skin. With each thrust, Erwins cock tugged harshly against the nipple clamps, causing Levi to cry out a string of profanities. With one hand steadying his cock against Levi's chest, his other travelled down to squeeze at Levi's cock. 

"Fuck, Erwin!" Levi moaned, biting down on his lips hard. Erwin began rutting himself against Levi's chest at a relentless pace, he was grunting. His hand worked over Levi's cock mercilessly, teasing the overly sensitive slit with his large thumb. Levi was cursing a string of profanities and his hips thrust up into Erwins hold. Overstimulated and impatient for release, Levi could tell he wouldnt last much longer. And clearly Erwin was in a similar state too because his thrusts became sloppy and the lewd words of praise he was giving Levi became more stammered.

"Erwin..." Levi whined, looking up at his lover. 

"Fuck baby. I'm gonna cum on your tits, okay?" Levi nodded probably far too enthusiastically. As Erwins pace sped up, the assault on his nipples worsened. Levi was a squirming mess under his lover, Erwin relished in it. 

"So pretty, Levi. You gonna cum for me?" 

"Yes, please!" Levi cried out as his orgasm spilled into Erwins hands Erwin pumped him through the entire thing, then he rubbed soothing circles on his lovers thigh, watching him come down from the high of his orgasm.

Erwin quickly followed suit, pumping his cock in his hand and shooting ropes of thick cum across Levi's chest. Levi groaned at the warm familiar feeling. 

"Erwin." Levi began, his voice still breathless from the intensity of his orgasm.

"Yes, love?"

"Think my nipples are gonna fall off now." 

Erwin snorted before pulling his lover into a tight embrace.


End file.
